


《酸酸甜甜就是我》

by chatchat



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Bruce A, Jason O, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatchat/pseuds/chatchat
Summary: 布鲁斯信息素是草莓蛋糕。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	《酸酸甜甜就是我》

“不是所有的骑士都要有这种耳朵，杰”

“不是所有的骑士都是阿卡姆骑士”杰森嚼着口香糖，左脸上的烙印随着动来动去，布鲁斯皱了下眉头。不是因为杰森的反驳，而因为他无所谓的态度。杰森已经看两个小时的书了，他的信息素却越来越浓，他头发都湿的要贴到皮肤上了。这两个小时里，被子的褶皱都没有丝毫的变化。如果杰森不嚼口香糖，那他就是一个雕塑。

他会伤到自己的。杰森的信息素很不正常，太具有攻击性，又躲躲闪闪，像装着火药的冰冷炸弹。

“把你的被子掀开”

杰森像没有听见一样，只是托着书脊的受用了点力，汗津津的手心早就哈湿了书页。他一点也没动，就好像他腿间没有夹着那件衬衫。布鲁斯最常穿的一件。他花了点心思偷来的，连带着搭配的领带。他不是没想过偷披风，事实上他偷了一个，但是不能用在这里。他们都知道披风意味着什么，充其量他也就在罗宾的时候对着报纸抓拍的蝙蝠侠大大手枪。湿了的布料有点粗糙，蛰痒着他的皮肤，诱惑那些被堵住的快感。他当然该死的闻到了布鲁斯的味道，这让他湿的根本握不住手里的书，他用上对布鲁斯所有的仇恨才能阻止住这副发情的身体。

“掀开”

布鲁斯边说边把手里的头盔放在床头，金属和木板碰撞发出的声音响亮又突兀。然后他扯了扯领带。杰森曲起一条腿，试图藏起来那条款式相似，被他弄脏的领带。慢慢的，藏起来一点也好，他的心脏跳的快要把耳膜给顶出去了。然后身上一凉。

杰森穿着一件黑色T恤，下半身快泡在水里，湿了的衬衫和领带搅成一团，大腿的皮肤都发红，浓重的信息素瞬间在两人之间爆炸。他每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着哪怕一点点抚摸，他当然他妈的想自慰，但不是在这儿，不是在这里，在布鲁斯面前。布鲁斯当然带着抑制剂，如果那玩意儿对他有用他早就打下去了，关键是他的腺体根本对抑制剂没反应。

他身边就有一个Alpha，但布鲁斯不会发情。

杰森咬紧了牙，一声脏话都没说，团起那团衣服，他知道现在意味着什么。他在发情，面对着布鲁斯。即使布鲁斯什么都不说，他知道他失望。该死的，太蠢了。放他一次鸽子又不会怎么样，反正你们的关系已经这么坏了，你不是想杀了他吗！

杰森扯着那一团衣服，倒腾的一团乱，脚沾地的那一瞬间，布鲁斯的信息素压在他身上，沉重得要把他压垮，他贪婪地吸取着男人的味道，勉强支撑着自己的身体，他的膝盖已经要软到地上去了。他张开嘴，大口呼吸着，然后一只手抓住了他胳膊。

“到床上去，男孩儿”

男人说出最后一个词的瞬间，杰森扒住了布鲁斯的脊背，他眼角带着泪，脖颈处的味道快要把他击垮。

杰森躺在床上，被布鲁斯拉开双腿，凌乱的领带搭在他下体，连带着他夹在腿间的衬衫。上边的衣服褶估计会气死布鲁斯的裁缝。

“我有枪，布鲁斯”

杰森盯着他，眼眶发红，又尽力掩盖一切。在 “别以为我会听你的” 和 “滚” 之间，杰森选择了这句话，选择了这种模棱两可的威胁。他总是隐藏得很好，把未曾到来的失望先在身上演习一遍。就好像如果布鲁斯做了什么不正确的选择，他就会当场杀了他一样。

“shoot me”

咬牙切齿的声音。

杰森从枕头下掏出自己的枪，把那些破碎的希望压进子弹，瞄准，然后他可以就现在，了结这一切......但他不够快。操他妈的信息素，他对这些味道太熟悉了。鬼知道他闻过多少次。布鲁斯的手攥紧他的手腕，力道大的要捏碎他的手骨，强迫他翻过身去。什么东西挤进来他的嘴，是布鲁斯的手指，粗鲁地把领带塞进他的口腔，他尝到自己的味道。

接着他被按到床垫里，发出近乎绝望的声音，他知道自己能解开手上的衬衫，但他没有。他就是这样，用狗狗的姿势，撅着屁股，承受男人的手指。每次都不会压进敏感点，他抠挖出来的液体要抹在他的屁股上，然后再在他屁股里进进出出。只是该死的手指，哪怕多一点低声的吼骂也好，他可以承受的，无论是布鲁斯要说对他失望，还是在这个时候教育他，怎么都比被当成不存在一样好。他嘴里的领带没有那么结实，在嘴里露出一小段，Omega分泌的唾液慢慢染湿了这团布料，粗糙的纹理质感刮着他的口腔。

杰森稍微动了下腰，试图找好一个让自己舒服的角度，他无法忽略抓按在自己臀部上的那只手。臀肉被手指挤成色情的形状，水淋淋的肉穴暴露在空气中，咬着布鲁斯的手指，像是在吃美味的糖果。

“信息素指标还算正常......”

杰森发出低吼，他不明白为什么男人要这么做。这是他能做到的极限了他不可能再让一步，模糊中他看到那把枪。

布鲁斯从没有这样过，没有这样凶猛地一下到底，恨不得撞坏底下的青年，灰蓝色的眼睛盯着被反绑的骑士，然后进行疯狂的占有。他没有照顾阿卡姆骑士的屁股，次次都到最深。杰森觉得快被他顶穿了，布鲁斯的信息素包裹着他，紧到挤走所有空气。他从喉咙里发出声音，口水嘴里流出来，含着一条领带，背对着自己的导师，把眼泪和哭声埋进床单。

该死，他太想要布鲁斯了，他想要他的结，布鲁斯的信息素浓到快要把他杀死，但他还是觉得不够。他想要戴上他的标志......幸好这是后入，布鲁斯看不到他渴求的眼睛，也看不到他皱起的眉毛。他的屁股被撞的发红，穴口差不多被撑平，布鲁斯没有顶弄他的前列腺，不过他已经变得满足了，只是他还想要更多。他无法开口，也不想开口。

“呜......”

布鲁斯操进了他的生殖腔。杰森从未想过这个，即使在他最放肆的性幻想里。一股甜腻的快感席卷了他，但他把他们压下去。

“Jason......Ja”

布鲁斯没有说出完整的Jay。他当然在占有自己的男孩，即使他心里酸涩和甜蜜混在一起，让他说不出一句话。他问到杰森一瞬间炸开的信息素，他永远是这样，一个让人心疼的男孩儿，为他做任何事的男孩儿。而他毁了他，现在他又把他毁的不成样子。该死，他从来不知道如何处理这种感情，从男孩而回来，他就不知道如何是好。但现在，他只想用力让身下的知更鸟发出更多的叫声，他本应该好好长大，他本应该有伴侣........布鲁斯顿了一下，然后扬起巴掌打在杰森的屁股上，他死死的盯着眼前后颈的腺体，把他的占有欲都发泄在杰森的屁股里。

“嗯....嗯....”

杰森并没有给他太多的回应，但是他已经冉湿了身下的床单。张红发紫的阴茎被布鲁斯的动作搞得晃来晃去，好看的腰窝和背肌都成为强烈的荷尔蒙。滑嫩的生殖腔挤压着男人的阴茎，他变得发红，头发被汗水打湿。他身上的伤疤被布鲁斯的目光舔过，他把布鲁斯的信息素吸进肺里，男人趴在他身后的粗喘就喷在他脖子上，他伸伸舌头就能舔到那块皮肤。

好吧，杰森对自己的信息素没那么自信。但是，拜托......就一口

他哭了出来，也许是太爽了，也许是被操的屁股发疼，射在了床单上。他听见男人压抑的喘息，几次重重的抽插像是要宣示领地，但是他没有等到结。

布鲁斯把他抱进怀里，没有吻他。他们谁也没说话。这回，房间里有两尊雕像了。

他们会这样睡着，不，是装着睡着。然后一方会离开。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

杰森已经很久没有回哥谭了，谁会想到蝙蝠侠会死？老头子蹦跶这么多年，外太空的反派都难不倒他。

他不喜欢满含热泪的表达方式，蝙蝠侠死了，哥谭属于阿卡姆骑士不是？他有什么可以难过的。他没去韦恩庄园，那里太沉重了。

他来到这间安全屋，推开卧室的门，明明有灰尘，但是他觉得一切像刚刚离开。哦，他想起他枕头下的那把枪，专门用来打老头子的，现在用不上了。

还是那走吧，搞个陈列品啥的。

他掀开枕头。

下面是一个密封的金属盒。他拿起来，右手大拇指放在指纹锁上。

错误。

左手？

错误。

妈的，中指。

错误。

每次错误都要等20分钟。

他掏出枪，干脆打了算了，然而又重新把枪放回到身上。

错误，错误，错误......

无名指

嘀嘀嘀....盒子打开了。里面的烟雾还没有散开，但他立刻就知道这是什么了。草莓蛋糕的味道，这是布鲁斯的信息素，能甜到噎死人。

他感觉喉咙有些发硬，冷冷的瓶身被他攥在手里。

接着用力朝门边砸过去。

“这很粗鲁” 稳稳接住香水瓶的男人这样说

“你很卑鄙”

“你很听话”

他扑过去把这个男人按在墙上，在吻和拳头之间，他选择了拥抱。

“包括现在也是” 布鲁斯抱紧他，嘴角有些上扬。

“别指望我用你的香水” 毛绒绒的知更鸟唧唧叫着，啄了他一口

End


End file.
